dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Brute
Brute is a Carnotaurus from Prehistoric Island. History Season 2 Old And New Part 1 a Nothronychus being chased by Brute the Carnotaurus. He corners it and then brings it down. Brute begins to eat. His sister Speedy then joins. Then Brutes father Carnage, and lastly Brute's youngest sisters Blue. Carnage eats first. Everyone else has to wait. New Life A Gorgosaurus lies in wait in order to kill Daisy. However before the Gorgosaurus can strike Carnage kills him. Brute and the rest of his family join in the feast with Carnage. Trouble Mark is drinking from a watering hole. When Brute and his family arrive and chase Mark away from the watering hole. Later Blue is out exploring when she runs into Slayer who is fighting Stewie and Tiger. However Blue accidentally redirects Slayers attention to her. Slayer then chases after Blue. Blue thinks she has lost him. But she fails to realize Slayer hiding behind a tree and Slayer kills her. Brute later finds the blood of Blue. He sniffs it and realizes it is Blue he roars with rage. A Kings End Brute and the rest of his family find Slayer's dead body. They decide to eat him avenging the death of Blue. Season 3 The Lone Bull Brute is hungry for a Ceratopsian from The Ceratopsian Herd. But a baby Styracosaurus finds him so he is forced to strike The Ceratopsian Herd. Everyone begins to scatter. Leaving a old Pachyrhinosaurus lagging behind so Brute bites it and kills it. Brute then sleeps off his meal under a tree. But Pisces leaves her lake and battles a female Carnotaurus for territory. She manages to slit the throat of the female with her giant claw. Brute then fines the females babies. Brute nudges them away from there dead mother. Shockwaves Due to the shockwaves Brute is forced to run up to high ground he also makes sure his adopted babies keep up. Desperation Brute looks for food to feed his adopted babies. However they one of them is quickly eaten by The Rouge Male while he's gone. Enraged he attacks The Rouge Male. Along with Pisces who also fights The Rouge Male. Even though both Pisces and Brute jump onto The Rouge Male. The Rouge Male shakes them off. The Rouge Male then takes this chance to bite Brute's tail. Then the Utahraptors attack as well. With the Utahraptors fighting The Rouge Male Brute and Pisces also attack. However Brute eventually gets knocked down again and this time The Rouge Male bites a part of Brute's tail. Return Of The King Part 1 Brute watches as The Rouge Male destroying many other carnivores. Brute can only watch. in horror Return Of The King Part 2 Brute finally decides to fight The Rouge Male again. He charges at The Rouge Male knocking him over and giving Annabelle the chance to biteThe Rouge Male's throat. After The Rouge Male is killed he returns to his two adopted children. Both are adolescence. Prehistoric Island Reborn Season 1 Hardwork Slash has been forced to scavenge for awhile now because he has now pack. He finds a dead triceratops. However he finds a full grown bull Carnotaurus nearby and quickly darts away. The Carnotaurus was Brute. 35 years ago part of his tail was ripped off by The Rouge Male. Although it grew back. Brute then returns to eating. Hope A baby Carnotaurs named Max tries to run away from a killer male Carnotaurus and gets away but is not safe just yet because he runs into a Ankylosaurus. But he is saved by Brute. Because Max is now a orphan Brute adopts the young Carnotaurus. The Ruins Brute and his adopted son Max are doing well. Brute is ready to teach Max how to hunt. Brute will demonstrate how he hunts by hunting a Corythosaurus. He strikes and kills it in one bite. Max eats first while Brute waits for him to get his full. Appearances Prehistoric Island * PI S2 EP1 * PI S2 EP5 * PI S2 EP6 * PI S2 EP7 * PI S3 EP3 * PI S3 EP4 * PI S3 EP9 * PI S3 EP11 * PI S3 EP12 Prehistoric Island Reborn * PIR S1 EP3 * PIR S1 EP5 * PIR S1 EP6 Category:Prehistoric Island Category:Prehistoric Island Characters Category:Characters